Night On The Town
by DianaLecter
Summary: Clarice drags Hannibal to the king of cult films...


Studio 54, as usual, was crowded with people dressed to the nines, the lucky few selected to enter giddy and ready for a night of partying, drinking, and the usual whatnot. With as tactless at was, Hannibal would have much preferred to visit the hospitality of the popular nightclub then the terribly insipid show Clarice was dragging him to.  
  
As if the audacity of the place wasn't enough, the attire Clarice insisted on was downright humiliating. According to her, it was vital to the experience, and that he'd be missing out if he declined to do so. Among the things she was adamant on bringing was rice, a newspaper, water pistols, a flashlight, rubber gloves (something they could have some fun with after the night was over), a noisemaker, confetti, toast, a small bell, playing cards, and hot dogs.   
  
Honestly, there were some times he wondered to what extremes he was willing to do for his Clarice.   
  
The selected clothing articles were few; he had never appeared in public wearing so little. They were also terribly uncomfortable. However, Clarice found it strangely appealing, pouncing him upon trying on the outfit and begging him to take her then.  
  
Clarice's selected attire, however alluring, did not please Hannibal at first. Over time, he grew to accept that she would be appearing in public wearing less than he was.   
  
So, prepared with their supplies and dressed the part, they avoided the madness of Studio 54 and headed to a more vivacious party downtown. It looked rather bizarre, a limo pulling up to the Waverly Theatre. Nothing topped off the sight of a chauffer moving to open the car door, extending a hand and pulling Dr. Hannibal Lecter, dressed fantastically in fishnets and high-heels - something that made many hard-core Rocky Horror fans cheer immediately - followed by Clarice Starling, dressed in a ripped slip and a bra.   
  
Hannibal walked calmly up the crowd of screaming participants, smiling modestly at his sportsmanship as he handed the cashier four dollars. Clutching the bag of supplies tightly, they entered the theatre and found seats - thankfully nowhere near the back row, and waited patiently for the show to begin.  
  
Sal Piro himself appeared in front the waiting crowd in the minutes preceding the beginning of the notorious show. This caused everyone to cheer obnoxiously, including Clarice.   
  
"Gimme an 'R'!" Sal shouted.  
  
"R!" replied the crowd.  
  
"Gimme an 'O'!"   
  
"O!"  
  
"Gimme a 'C'!" he demanded.  
  
"C!"  
  
"Gimme a 'K'!"   
  
"K!"  
  
"Gimme a 'Y'!"   
  
"Y!"  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?!"  
  
"ROCKY!"  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
  
From the front row, Hannibal wedged down into his seat as far as he could and rubbed his brow. "Then you must be deaf," he muttered.  
  
"ROCKY!!" they retaliated.  
  
"ONE MORE TIME!!!!"   
  
"Please not..." Hannibal asked softly.  
  
"ROCKY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cheers engulfed the room.   
  
"I'D LIKE TO WISH A WARM WELCOME TO ALL YOU VIRGINS!"  
  
Clarice poked Hannibal in the side then. "That's you."  
  
"Oh I don't think so, Clarice. Do you think so little of my skill?" he smiled mischievously.  
  
Clarice smirked at him. "Must you be so literal? Try to enjoy yourself."  
  
"I am, Clarice. The entirety of my wardrobe and the rather remarkable fact that I'm here in the first place should be proof enough of that."  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO POP YOUR CHERRIES GOOD TONIGHT, VIRGINS!" Sal yelled.  
  
Cheers from the crowd. Hannibal only rolled his eyes. "I can hardly wait."  
  
Sal then moved from the stage as the Fox Fan Fair sounded through the theatre. Again, cheers engulfed the room.  
  
"Next week, I pick what we do on Friday night," Hannibal muttered to Clarice.  
  
"Oh hush," she retorted. "You like your fishnets and you know it."  
  
Hannibal opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of his voice was drown out by the audience - including Clarice - shouting as the opening credits began to appear:  
  
"A LONG LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY..." The music then cued in as a pair of luscious lips was presented on the screen. "GOD SAID...LET THERE BE LIPS! AND THERE WERE! AND THEY WERE GOOOOOODDD!!"  
  
"This is going to be a long evening," Hannibal muttered.  
  
"You bet your sweet ass it is," Clarice replied with a wink.  
  
Hannibal looked to her skeptically.  
  
The movie proceeded slowly, it seemed, Hannibal being an RHPS Virgin and all. While 'Dammit Janet' and 'There's a Light' seemed to excite the audience, he found nothing fascinating with them whatsoever. The commentary made was also insulting, and he was appalled at Clarice's active participation. Such tasteless humor, such a waste of an evening, of his four dollars. Minds of great intellect would be shocked at this garbage, and his ever-growing fan club online would be disillusioned to see him sitting here amongst these obsessive maniacs. Not only that, the incessant throwing of confetti and spraying of water throughout the first two major numbers of the show had gotten on his nerves.  
  
Most importantly, the fishnets he was conned into wearing were getting a little tight.  
  
But Clarice was enjoying herself, singing along to songs he never dreamed she knew, shouting vulgarities that seemed surreal to be coming from her. It was comical, and worth it for that.   
  
Still, the movie itself was a terrible bore, despite the encouragement of the audience. Not to mention, it was a musical. Hannibal detested musicals.  
  
On screen, a maid was sliding down a banister. "You're lucky! He's lucky! I'm lucky! We're all lucky! Hahahahahaha!" she screamed obnoxiously.  
  
Hannibal could think of at least one individual who wasn't lucky.  
  
Now, a new number was about start, a faster paced one. After enduring the incessant 'There's a Light,' it was all he could do from not vocalizing his relief at the change of tempo. The hunchback on the screen - sorely identified as 'Riff' by the audience - was opening a coffin that reclined against a castle wall, apparently to 'show the crowd his mother.'  
  
How incredibly tasteless.  
  
During the process of the song, Hannibal noticed most of the audience was standing, watching the screen as though it were their idol. Clarice stood too, and encouraged him to do so. He found out why shortly.  
  
According to the group of radical Transylvanians on stage, they were to 'do the Time Warp again.' Hannibal couldn't remember doing it in the first place.  
  
The criminologist on screen offered the first step graciously, a man the audience proclaimed neckless, the only likeable fellow in the movie so far, in Hannibal's esteemed opinion. "It's just a jump to the left."  
  
Everyone - on and off screen - jumped to the left.   
  
The Transylvanians on screen answered. "And then a step to the right."  
  
An irritated look from Clarice convinced Hannibal to partake, if only for her benefit. He learned by doing this that the steps to the dance were not as self-explanatory as they seemed. There was indeed a technical way to step to the right.  
  
"With your hands on your hips," the Criminologist instructed.  
  
"You bring your knees in tiiiiiight!" responded the Transylvanians. "But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insayayayayane!"   
  
When they sang out to 'do the Time Warp again,' Hannibal returned to his seat, unwilling to do that ridiculous dance more than once.  
  
Apparently, they weren't going to do it again. The maid who insisted they were all 'lucky' was granted a solo. Again, the Transylvanians wanted to do the Time Warp again, but a shrilly little thing with a high-pitched voice took command. Hannibal winced and thanked the Maker when the solo ended.  
  
But then it was time to do the Time Warp again. On Clarice's request, he did so, waited as the high-pitched little vermin finished her tap dance - in which the crowd told Anne Miller to eat her heart out - before doing the dance one last time. On screen, the Transylvanians passed out and the music thankfully stopped.  
  
Hannibal vowed never to do the Time Warp again.   
  
Brad Majors, the apparent hero, wanted to know if the Transylvanians knew how to Madison. At the thought of another dance-number, Hannibal almost got up and left, but the dancers were apparently tired and resorted to give each other confused glances at this request.  
  
The crowd seemingly could have done the Time Warp a number of times before tiring, but they were not focused on the reminiscence of the dance now. Something else swept their interest, something with a strange beat that signified yet another musical number. The image flashed to a being coming down the elevator, trying to match the tempo by beating their high-heals against the floor, a little off at times.   
  
Hannibal shuddered at the thought of another song.  
  
Janet Weiss, the wholesome character portrayed by Susan Sarandon, was insisting that this wasn't the 'Junior Chamber of Commerce.'   
  
"If only," Hannibal muttered, which received a rather brash elbowing from Clarice.   
  
Just as the 'hero' was reassuring his companion that there was nothing to worry about with his presence - something rather questionable in Hannibal's opinion - the person adorned in high-heels turned to reveal a man caked in make-up who began to sing a catchy tune with the utmost confidence.   
  
At this new character, Hannibal nudged Clarice, who was into the song by now. "My dear, who is that fellow?"  
  
"That's Dr. Frank-N-Furter, the mad scientist," Clarice carefully explained. "You'll love him."  
  
Precisely at that moment, 'Frank-N-Furter' threw off his caped and proclaimed that he was a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania (ha-ha). At that, Hannibal arched both brows and leaned forward to comment. "Rather doubtful."  
  
Clarice took a split second to remind him of his similar attire, to which Hannibal could do nothing but chuckle. "Touché, my dear, touché."  
  
By that time, Dr. Frank-N-Furter was offering for the hero and his companion to stay for the night - (or maybe a bite) - so he could show them his favorite obsession. Hannibal, reminded of his stomach at the mention of a bite, began investigating the room for some interesting options for his next meal, it being past midnight by now and around the time for a late-night snack.  
  
Much to his dismay, Hannibal had to concede that the film quality did elevate, albeit not much, but enough to keep him from walking out of the theatre with the appearance of this Dr. Frank-N-Furter.   
  
The film slowed again once the main attraction went off screen, and didn't pick up too much once he returned. Hannibal sat through the creation of Rocky Horror; the perfect male-specimen for the transvestite doctor's needs, as well as the entrance and rapid exit of doomed delivery-boy, Eddie. At Eddie's demise, something Hannibal had to admire - and sympathize with given his rather rude entrance - and his admiration for the character, despite the awkward state of things, elevated.   
  
In the moments that followed his death, Hannibal leaned forward and whispered to Clarice, who was only partly paying attention, "Not bad. It has a few rough edges and the death itself was somewhat sloppy. But admirable, and if you notice, the film itself just improved."   
  
"Hush," Clarice said, devoting her full attention to the screen.  
  
Dismayed by her lack of concentration on his words, Hannibal sat back, determined to brave this movie. Of everything he had been through in his life, eight years confined in a cell when the insane screams of the inmates was his only direct connection with outside life - well, until she came into the picture - an hour and a half of this nonsense should be nothing.  
  
And now for the bedroom scene - or scenes. The first involved Janet and Dr. Frank-N-Furter, and struck Hannibal as a tad familiar. Several nights of similar foreplay with Clarice came to him, and he allowed himself to forfeit a chuckle.   
  
The scene would have been enjoyable if not followed with one of the same nature with the hero.   
  
After the rather disturbing segment was over, Hannibal leaned forward and whispered to Clarice, "I could have done without that."  
  
"It's not one of my favorite parts, either," she admitted.   
  
The audience participation was wearing on his nerves, and even highly amusing scenes such as the Rocky and Janet section were not quite as enjoyable as they might have been without the callbacks.   
  
In fact, the entire picture didn't pick up until the infamous dinner scene. It amused Hannibal to no extent how the audience nonchalantly informed the 'virgins' what was coming. As Riff Raff and Magenta unveiled the tray, the entire room engulfed in one large cry that rang out: "MEATLOAF AGAIN?"  
  
Hannibal could do nothing but chuckle and refrain from commentary on the supposed human-flesh on screen.  
  
Frank-N-Furter, on screen and before them as a few dressed-up participants decided to act out the scene in case others' sight failed them, held up a glass and proposed, "A toast-"  
  
At that, the crowd - including Clarice - threw toast into the air. Hannibal rolled his eyes and muttered something about stating the obvious.  
  
Those who didn't throw bread - and even some who did - completed Frank's toast for him with a droll: "TO CANNIBALISM!"  
  
Given that, Hannibal had to concede a chuckle.   
  
The rest of the film was tolerable, and it almost saddened Hannibal when that awful Riff Raff shot Dr. Frank-N-Furter to death. Sal Piro, ready for comment, wanted to play the film again, but Hannibal didn't let the crowd answer. Clarice was seemingly spent, and reveling in the fact he hadn't walked out. Quite frankly, it was a shock to him as well.  
  
By the time they got home, the fishnets were bothering him to no degree. However, the aftermath of the show itself was quite pleasant. The best all around sex he'd had in awhile. If this was the reflex of the movie, hell, he'd be crazy not to go every week.  
  
For a long time afterward, they lay awake talking. Finally, before surrendering to sleep, Clarice asked the inevitable question.  
  
"Hannibal?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we go back next week?"  
  
At that, he quipped a smile. "Hmm...under certain conditions. Never ask me to wear fishnets again."  
  
She seemed ready to agree. "Is that all?"  
  
"No." With that, he rolled over to look at her. "I never, ever, want to be asked to 'do the Time Warp' again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
